Crying, When I Know You Can't Hear Me!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Just an angst fic I wrote. I was having an off day, but I just couldn't write a fic that ended sadly, so, please, R&R. Part 2 now uploaded for all of you who wanted to see what happened when Yami and Yugi met up again. COMPLETE! TWO-SHOT!
1. Part 1

Crying, When I Know You Can't Hear Me!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Okay, yeah, this is a warning. ANGST! Trust me. When I have a bad day, stuff like this comes popping into my head and there's no stopping it. So, you can R&R if you want. I just need to vent out anger and frustration.**

**Disclaimer – People would kill me if I owned YGO.**

**Summary – Yugi's been crying, but why?**

He had stopped counting how many times he had come to this same spot and cried over one thing again and again. For some strange reason, this spot gave him comfort and safety. Not like every where else. He pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his head in between them, trying to stifle the sounds of his sobs. A sharp pain is radiant deep within his heart and there's nothing he could do to stop it.

'_Please, just let this all be a dream. Just a horrible nightmare. I'll wake up in my room, the Millennium Puzzle safe around my neck and Yami . . . '_

The young boy quivered as he thought of that name.

"Yami," he whispers, hugging himself tighter as the sky gradually grows dark.

The thunder overhead doesn't faze him in the least as he continues to sit there, huddled into a ball, tears mixing with the down-pouring rain. His chest heaves with sobs as his body moves gently with the hiccups that accompany them.

"Yugi?"

A hand gently touches his shoulder and he looks up into the pouring rain to find his grandfather kneeling next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Please, Yugi, let me take you home."

His grandson once again buries his face in his knees.

"What am I gonna do, Grandpa?" he asks, his voice slightly muffled. "He's gone."

There's a small rustling sound as Solomon Motou sits on the ground and pulls Yugi into a tight embrace. Without a word, he pulls something from behind his back. Yugi's eyes immediately light up when he recognizes the object.

"The Puzzle," he whispers, grabbing it with both hands and clutching it tightly to his chest.

Solomon Motou smiles at his reaction.

"I figured you ought to have it on you when we go to see Yami."

Yugi lifts his head up, hope radiating in his eyes.

"Yes, Yugi, we found him."

Yugi takes a deep breath.

/Yami?/

//Yugi . . . what were you thinking?//

/Huh?/

//What were you thinking . . . crying when you know I can't hear you or comfort you?//

Yugi smiles gratefully up at his grandfather.

/I'll be there soon, Yami./

//I'll be here, aibou.//

**A/N: I can leave it here, or make it a 2-shot where Yugi meets up with Yami. You, the reviewers, choose. **


	2. Part 2

Crying, When I Know You Can't Hear Me!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I never thought I'd be typing this, but I got a PM from Sparxyu begging me to continue this story, making it a two-shot. So, this is the second, and last, chapter of **_**Crying, When I Know You Can't Hear Me**_**! Luckily, I'm in a giving mood today and I've somewhat gotten over my writer's block. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I'm the biggest procrastinator on the planet, do you really think I own YGO?**

Part 2

All the lights were off in the store when Solomon and Yugi returned. The tri-haired youth's cheeks were still tear-stained from crying earlier, but that didn't prevent his face from lighting up like a Christmas tree as they grew closer towards home. Absentmindedly, Yugi clutched the Millennium Puzzle, as if it would give him the strength he needed just in case it was some horrible dream.

//Yugi, it's all right. I'm really here.//

Yugi rushed through the door, ignoring his grandfather's shouts to slow down before he hurt himself. Everything around Yugi seemed to pass by in a blur, his main focus on getting to Yami. The tears had started up again, probably after he heard Yami's strong, reassuring voice in his mind through their link. Only, this time, Yugi didn't bother to wipe them away. The pounding of his feet on the stairs echoed throughout the house, causing the walls to shiver slightly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi paused outside of his bedroom door, his hand shakily reaching for the knob, but stopping halfway there.

/Y-Yami?/

//Yes, Yugi?//

/You-You won't leave again, will you?/

A small chuckle passed through the link as Yami replied with confidence clearly readable in his voice.

//Not if I can help it, aibou.//

With that statement, Yugi's fears were quickly dissolved and he gripped the knob firmly before pushing the door open. There was no light on in the room, which kind of didn't surprise Yugi. Immediately, he glanced around, eyes roaming over anything and everything, looking for any movement. Before he had gotten halfway around the room, two arms snaked around him, crushing him against a warm body.

"Eep!" Yugi cried, startled.

Hot breath tickled his ear before a familiar voice whispered, "It's only me, young one."

Recognizing the voice, Yugi breathed easier and leaned into the warm and comforting embrace. The tears that were still falling were brushed away by a firm, yet gentle, hand, which, afterwards, turned the boy around so he could see the 5000 year old pharaoh standing behind him, smiling. Yugi blinked several times, trying to force back his tears, but failing miserably.

//Aibou, what's wrong?//

Yugi managed to lift his head up to meet Yami's crimson eyes.

/I-I thought I lost you for good./

Yami laughed softly.

//Thought you could get rid of me so easily, aibou?//

No answer came from the smaller tri-haired youth. Yami looked down, surprised to see Yugi fighting back sobs. A sharp pain went through Yami's heart at the condition the boy was in.

//Aibou?//

Yugi wiped his nose on his sleeve, his gaze remaining focused on the floor.

//Yugi?//

The former pharaoh tried anxiously to get his attention. Without waiting for an answer, Yami made a quick decision. The next few seconds were like slow motion for anyone who was close enough to watch. Yami lowered his body into a kneeling position, allowing himself to be about the same height as the youth in front of him. Remaining mute, Yami raised Yugi's head up by placing a finger underneath his chin. By the time Yugi realized what was happening, it was too late to do anything about it.

Yami's lips pressed tightly against his own.

An electrical shock coursed through Yugi's veins like a bolt of lightning. His knees became weak as he surrendered himself to the kiss and allowed himself the pleasure of feeling pure bliss. All too soon, the kiss ended, disappointing Yugi and leaving him wanting more.

"Y-Yugi, I . . . " Yami stammered, unable to believe what he had just done.

Yugi shook his head and placed his index finger to Yami's lips, silencing him. Slyly, the youth motioned Yami to move closer to him and, with their faces merely inches apart, Yugi flung himself into the former pharaoh's arms. Surprised at this new development, Yami barely had time to react to the attack inflicted on him. Somehow, he managed to regain his composure and catch Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi sniffed, placing his head in the crook of Yami's neck.

//For what, aibou?//

/For waiting so long to allow you to do what you just did./

Yami gasped audibly and gently pulled away from Yugi, staring into his eyes and seeing the undeniable truth lying in their depths. Love shone brightly through Yugi's amethyst orbs, a feeling Yami knew his aibou couldn't lie about.

//I love you, little one.//

/I love you, too, Yami./

**A/N: I hope this satisfies everyone's expectations. Again, thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
